


Tumblr Prompts Collection (Poly)

by shatteredhourglass



Series: SHG's Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass
Summary: A series of polyship drabbles originally posted on Tumblr. (Ship will be specified in chapter title.)





	1. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Amnesia + Misunderstanding

“They need me in a meeting, we’re changing some things on the Accords,” Steve says with a rueful smile. “I’ll see you later?”

“Okay,” Bucky says, sounds hesitant. Nervous.

That’s his cue, then. Clint looks up from the game on his phone and takes Steve’s seat when he moves out of it, next to the hospital bed instead of in the corner where he usually is. He watches Steve lean in to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, then leans up on autopilot to receive one of his own. This whole thing - it’s fucking _stressful_, is what it is, but he relaxes a little bit at the touch of Steve’s lips to his forehead. 

“Love you both,” Steve says as he’s leaving, and Clint waves absently, watches him go before he looks back at Bucky. 

Bucky is… currently eyeing him off like he’s a live bomb. Clint’s not sure if that’s an improvement or not. He’s been getting ignored, mostly, which is understandable because Bucky _doesn’t remember who he is_.

He wants to scream, a little bit.

“You must really be somethin’, if he’s trustin’ you to watch me,” Bucky says, voice rusty from disuse. 

It’s the first time he’s spoken directly to Clint since they got him home. 

“Just a guy with a stupid palaeolithic weapon and a habit of falling in love with supersoldiers,” Clint answers absently. He sighs a little bit, reaches forward to clasp Bucky’s right hand in both of his. Runs his fingertips over the scars he has committed to memory. It’s probably not the best idea. _This _Bucky doesn’t remember him, probably doesn’t want him, even, and Clint’s not ready to face the idea that it might be permanent.

Bucky’s hand twitches. “You’re,” he starts, stops.

Clint raises an eyebrow. “I don’t know how you felt about me before we started dating, so I’m not exactly filled with information here.”

“We’re _dating?_”

“Yeah?” Clint frowns. It’s not like they’ve been _hiding _it. “It’s been- what, a couple years now. Steve _just _kissed me. What did you think was going on here, Barnes?”

And _oh_, he _really _doesn’t like that expression on Bucky’s face. It’s too vulnerable, tugs at his chest painfully. Bucky looks away from him then, and Clint watches his other hand fist in the white sheets.

“I thought it was like- that you were like Peggy,” Bucky grits out after a few long seconds. 

Clint’s heart plummets, because they’d talked about the Peggy Situation. It was before this, days when Steve was out for work and they were still curled in the sheets together, sharing a bad day together because it didn’t feel quite as heavy like this. Bucky doesn’t remember it, but _Clint _does. Peggy, who’d kiss Steve and flirt with him and love him but wouldn’t even give Bucky a sideways look. Peggy, who was dating _Steve _but never Bucky. 

“No,” Clint blurts out, too loud. Takes a breath and tries not to get too emotional over the idea that Bucky thinks Steve would let them be in that situation again. “No, Buck, absolutely fucking not.”

“Oh,” Bucky says, quiet. Subdued. That’s all he says. 

“I love you too,” Clint tries, and Bucky doesn’t smile _exactly _but his fingers curl around Clint’s and hold on tight.


	2. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Sex Then Love + Mutual Pining

“Hey, Katie-Kate. I’ll be there in ten,” Clint says into the phone as he hitches his pants up around his waist. Steve immediately starts missing the bare skin, the smattering of scars and freckles. He still gets an eyeful of Clint’s biceps, which are indecent all on their own.

“No, I’m not doing anything important,” Clint answers after a beat. “Just at the store. You want more Doritos?”

Steve doesn’t know how he lies so easily. Judging from the way metal fingers clench slightly on his own bare hip, Bucky’s not sure about it either. Clint hangs up the phone and bends down to pick up his shirt. There’s a few minutes of rustling that grow increasingly frustrated and Bucky pushes up from the mattress beside Steve, his hair brushing Steve’s shoulder. 

“Just borrow one of mine, Barton,” he says. “Don’t keep your girl waiting.”

“She’d kill you for calling her that,” Clint answers with amusement, but he picks up something at random from the floor and slides it on. It’s one of Bucky’s favourites, dark red plaid, and Steve’s breath catches in his lungs in a way it hasn’t since he was asthmatic.

“This was fun,” Clint says brightly, leans in to press his lips against Steve’s. It doesn’t last long enough, but then Steve gets to watch Clint kiss Bucky, which is pretty nice too.

He says it too brightly, though.

“Alright, see you guys at the team meeting on Monday,” Clint says, and then he’s gone, the only evidence of his visit being the missing shirt somewhere in their apartment. 

Steve lets himself sigh then, a little longingly, and Bucky presses his face into Steve’s shoulder briefly, stubble scraping against bare skin. He’s still a little sweaty from earlier activities but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind as he wriggles closer, presses a finger into a fading bruise that Clint had left.

“Did you-” they start at the same time, stop. 

“You first,” Steve says. 

There’s a long pause and then Bucky thunks his head against Steve’s shoulder again, sounds defeated when he speaks again. “I want to keep him.”

Well. Fair enough. Steve’s brain is still replaying the last hour on repeat, and he’s starting to think that propositioning Clint Barton for one night of sex was a terrible idea for reasons that _weren’t_ on the pro/con list that Bucky made on Thursday. 

“Me too,” Steve says, and his voice is just as defeated as Bucky’s.

Goddamnit.


	3. Winterwidowhawk (Clint/Bucky/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Bodyswap + Mutual Pining

“Go on, ask me, Barnes.”

Bucky casts his gaze over red hair and a hoodie that’s far too baggy for Natasha to have ever chosen it. Even without the wry little smirk that’s so very _Clint_, it’d be easy to tell he isn’t the Black Widow from his clothes alone, despite the fact he’s wearing Natasha’s face. “Fine. What does it feel like?”

Clint had been the one to ask, but now he looks tired. “It’s like. It’s like there’s a person pressing a knife into my back all the time. Danger, always waiting for a fight, and it’s so fucking bad I can’t close my eyes at night.”

“I thought you were going to talk about having tits for the first time,” Bucky says to try and break the tension. Clint smirks again, but it looks washed-out and weak, and Bucky’s never seen Natasha with shadows under her eyes like this. “I mean. Natasha spends the night with you, right? Maybe her body remembers things. Do you want to try…?”

He gestures at his lap - and Clint’s thighs look _great _in Bucky’s skinny jeans, he should wear them when Bucky can admire it from an outside perspective - and Clint gives him a funny look. Bucky probably deserves it. He doesn’t ask about what Clint and Natasha do behind closed doors, because he’s not- he just doesn’t. God knows if they cuddle. 

“Mostly she’s the big spoon,” Clint mumbles, and then he’s settling on top of Bucky. It’s Natasha’s body, familiar as always, but he can’t even begin to pretend it’s her when the mannerisms and the way he curls into Bucky’s chest is one hundred percent Clint Barton.

Bucky runs his left hand - he’s never going to get used to it being flesh and not metal - down Clint’s spine carefully, wonders if he’s overstepping boundaries here. Clint would tell him if he was, though. Right?

“Clint?”

“Couch,” Bucky calls when Clint doesn’t answer the voice.

Bucky raises his eyes to see his own body tossing keys in the bowl - oh, that’s _weird_. He gets why Natasha is so uncomfortable looking at Clint now. He gestures at Clint and then to her when she looks, expecting that she wants to take over the physical comfort. Clint is _hers_, after all, not Bucky’s. Clint is Natasha’s and Natasha is Clint’s, and he’s just their- he’s just for fun.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him.

“You should-” he gets out before Clint’s too-delicate hands fist in the fabric of his shirt. “Barton? You okay?”

“You should stay,” Clint mumbles, and it’s nearly inaudible. 

“Ask him first, Barton,” Natasha chides gently before she drops down onto the couch next to them, drapes one arm over Bucky’s shoulders and brushes cold fingers over Clint’s cheek with the other. It’s careful, gentle as she can be. “But yes, you should stay. If you want to, that is.”

“Is it because I’m-” _-because I look like Clint now? _He can’t quite get it out. Judging from the look on Natasha’s face, she knows what he was going to say anyway. 

“It’s because we want you here,” Natasha says, no-nonsense but with more feeling than he’s ever heard her use. Clint’s nose is cold where he’s got it pressed against Bucky’s neck, but he nods vehemently. 

It’s starting to sound like maybe this isn’t just for fun after all, and Bucky is- 

He’s _very_ okay with that, actually.


	4. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Fantasy AU + Magical Accidents

“I’m home,” Steve says, pushing his way into the house. 

He’s getting real tired of spending forty minutes every evening trying to dismantle the protective spells Bucky puts up when he goes to work. He understands, sure, the things that Bucky’s seen - the things they’ve _all_ seen out there, twisted magic and dark minds, but sometimes he just wants to go to bed and it’s not fun being out there in the cold.

Steve drops his suitcase on the floor and glances around. Normally he’s being jumped on by now, catching an armful of disaster and bandaids or steel and dark hair. Instead he’s greeted by silence and a dark hallway, which is concerning. 

“Clint? Bucky?”

He starts checking rooms, sticking his head in the bathroom - Clint’s left a grimoire on the toilet again, Bucky’s going to kill him - then the kitchen, which doesn’t contain either of his boyfriends but does have a half-empty vial of something green. Steve leaves it alone, heads for the bedroom when he hears voices. 

“Goddamnit, just try hiding under the bed or something, I’m- nevermind, you’re too big. Why are you so fuckin’ _big_?”

There’s a muffled thump and Steve pushes open the door to see a sandy-coloured wolf sprawled out on the carpet. The wolf’s head turns when he opens the door and Steve freezes, but the only reaction he gets is an obscenely large tongue lolling out cheerfully.

“Bucky?”

“Welcome home,” a muffled voice says, and Steve notices a metal hand sticking out from under the wolf’s belly fur. The wolf makes an odd sort of yipping noise, almost as if it’s trying to join in on the greeting.

Steve pauses. “Tell me you didn’t turn Clint into a dog.”

The wolf gives him a lopsided grin but doesn’t move.

“I _didn’t_ turn Clint into a dog,” Bucky says, the indignant tone audible even through the smothering. “Clint turned Clint into a dog. I _told_ him not to eat the things in the fridge.” 

The wolf yips again. 

“No, fuck you. I ain’t taking any responsibility for this, you asshole, this is all your fault. Get off of me, you’re heavy, I’m gonna-”

Steve shuts the bedroom door.

Maybe he’ll go outside again, spells be damned.


	5. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: College AU + Awful First Meeting

“We’re not doing anything fun tonight,” Bucky says as Steve enters their room.

The bass downstairs is so loud that he can feel it in his teeth, but it doesn’t quite mute the sound of retching from the bathroom. Bucky grabs for the closest sweater he can find and pulls it on, scowls down at the Gryffindor logo. Steve gives him an inquisitive look and Bucky sighs, flops onto the bed. 

“This idiot was trying to stop a fight after he drank half a bottle of whisky,” he explains. “They beat the shit out of him. ‘m keeping an eye on him until I’m sure he ain’t dying.”

“Reminded you of me?”

“Nah,” Bucky answers. “He could actually throw a punch. Dumb like you, though.”

“Thanks,” Steve says with a wry smile. “Why the sweater? Trying to heal him with your abs?”

“He threw up on my shirt,” Bucky says, unimpressed. “My _favourite _shirt. If he wasn’t already half-dead, I’d kill him myself. How was work?”

“Terrible,” Steve replies. “Class was good, though.”

“See the hot model guy again?”

Bucky smirks when the blush appears. Steve’s crush on the guy who models for their drawing class is the source of ninety percent of Bucky’s amusement, these days. (Sure, Bucky _chose _to go into Literature, but it doesn’t make it exciting.) Bucky hasn’t seen Steve this gone on anyone since Natasha, and while Natasha hadn’t been interested in dating them, from the sounds of it Hot Model Guy might be.

Or Bucky’s hoping, anyway. “Did you ask him?”

“He said he’d be at the party downstairs,” Steve says. “You should probably look after your guest first, though.”

“Ah, he can drown in the toilet for all I care,” Bucky answers flippantly. “He ruined my shirt. What was Hot Model Guy’s name again?”

“It’s-” the bathroom door creaks and Steve’s eyes flick past Bucky’s shoulder, go wide with surprise. “_Clint?_”

“Hey, Steve. Your boyfriend’s cute. In other news, I might have a concussion,” the idiot says weakly, and Bucky looks at his bruised face, looks back at Steve. Sighs. 

Of _course_.


	6. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Fairytale AU + Accidentally Saving The Day

“There’s no way this will work,” Bucky says, trying not to pant as they reach the castle. “It’s a waste of time.”

“No it’s not,” the archer replies with a devastating grin, grabs for the rope that’s hanging down from a tower’s window. Bucky wants to ask why he isn’t just going inside to use the stairs, but he doesn’t get _anything _about this guy’s motivations. He’s just weird. “I rode to like, three different towns and broke into the Royal Jail to drag you back here, it’s gotta work. True love’s kiss, right?”

“Right,” Bucky says. 

Truth is, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what to think. Sure, he was in love with the Prince when they were kids, but why would Steve have still been in love with him _now_? Especially when the archer - _Clint _\- is right there, tracking down anyone and everyone who could wake him up. That’s love right there, not the weird we-should-we-shouldn’t thing that Steve and Bucky had.

Also, Bucky’s pretty sure that on their misadventures, he’s ended up with feelings for Clint too. It’s hard not to, seeing how determined he is. How much he _cares _about Steve. 

“Alright, here we are, Stevie boy,” Clint says, and Bucky has to stop for a second to watch him gently brush a stray bit of hair from Steve’s sleeping face. “Gonna get you up and about.”

Bucky steps a little closer. Feels the fear written all over his face. What if it doesn’t work? What if it doesn’t work because he now thinks about kissing Clint as much as Steve? What if Steve doesn’t love him anymore?

“Right,” he says. “Okay.” Leans down and presses his lips to Steve’s, the same way he’s done a million times before.

Nothing happens. 

“I told you,” he says past the lump in his throat. Clint’s looking somewhere between scared and frustrated as well, the sunlight catching the edges of violet in his eyes. “I told you it wouldn’t work, it’s _you_, you kiss him.”

“I _tried_,” Clint snaps, drops a gentle kiss on Steve’s forehead like he’s proving a point. “You don’t think I already tried a million times, Barnes?”

“What the fuck do we do now?”

“_We?_”

“Yes, _we_,” Bucky says irritably. “You think I’m just going to leave y-” 

He doesn’t get a chance to start ranting about how he’s part of this now, and his confusing jumble of feelings around Steve and Clint and this whole disaster. Mostly because Clint’s gotten a handful of his shirt and yanked him in to press their lips together. 

Clint backs off just as quickly as he’s done it, though, eyes wide like he’s been betrayed by his own body. Bucky thinks he might look just as shocked, reaches to touch his mouth where Clint had.

“It’s about time,” Steve says conversationally, and they both jump half a mile in the air. 


	7. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They don’t like dogs, it wasn’t going to work out.”

Clint’s never going on another date again. 

First he’d lost his phone because he’d tripped and dropped it in a gutter, and then the nice shirt he’d gotten out for the event had turned out to have a mysterious green stain. (He still doesn’t know what it was.) There was an old woman on the way to the restaurant struggling with her groceries, and when Clint had stopped to help she’d robbed him. 

He’d finally gotten to the place, disheveled and penniless, and the girl - Nicole, a so-called friend of Jessica’s - had taken one look at him and laughed. It hadn’t been a nice kind of laugh. 

And _then _Nicole had turned out to be a supervillain with fire powers, of all the fucking things in the world. Clint survives - of course he survives, he’s too stubborn to die - but it’s a shitty end to an already very shitty day. He’s got a burn mark on his ass now, he’s pretty sure.

Clint’s pretty much accepted that no one person can deal with him by now, and as he kicks open his apartment door at one am on Thursday, he’s ready to just go to bed and stay there until he grows mould. 

“Fuck, Barton, what happened to you?”

Clint blinks blearily at Bucky stretched out on his ratty mattress, and then turns his gaze as Steve comes in with gently steaming mugs of something. “What’re you guys doing here? Did I owe you something from poker night? Look, I’ll find the money, I just need to-”

As he’s talking Clint’s vaguely aware he’s being herded in the direction of the bed, lets Steve push him down next to Bucky. Bucky immediately slings an arm over Clint’s hip and it’s cold, solid in a way that makes Clint’s babbling taper off. 

“Calm down, Barton, we’re not here for your money,” Bucky says. 

“We came to see how your date went,” Steve supplies. Wet fingers touch the side of Clint’s head and he realizes Steve’s got the aloe vera out, catching the parts where Nicole burned him. They must’ve seen the news reports, then. 

“She didn’t like dogs,” Clint answers, trying to keep the wobble out of his voice. Maybe if he pretends it’s okay, it’ll actually _be _okay. “It wasn’t going to work out.”

“She’s missing out,” Steve says gently, finishes with his fussing about and curls up around Clint’s back. He’s so _warm _\- they both are, and Clint’s got no idea what they’re actually doing here but he’s hopelessly grateful for them because everywhere else he feels jagged on the edges and out of place, but Steve and Bucky fit around him like this is where they’re meant to be. 

“Fuck her,” Bucky says abruptly and Clint wants to kiss the frown off Bucky’s face, wants to handcuff Steve to the bed so he can’t leave. “You’ve got us.”

Strange as it is, Clint’s starting to think he _does _have them.


	8. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here."

“Clint?”

”Hey, Cap. This is an apology pizza. Please take it or I will start crying right here,” Clint babbles as he pushes the box into Steve’s open arms and squeezes past him into the apartment, in the direction of Bucky sprawled out on the couch.

Steve was angling for a hug - maybe _more_ than a hug - but he supposes the pizza will do. He sets it down on the counter as he walks past, takes in the nervous pacing Clint’s started doing. He’s got a bruise colouring on one cheek, bandages wrapped around both hands. 

“Jesus, Barton,” Bucky says, reaches out to tug Clint down onto the couch. Clint edges out of reach. 

Normally Steve would be concerned that this is some kind of a breakup talk, especially because they haven’t seen Clint for the better part of a month. He’s pretty sure that people don’t bring apology pizzas to a breakup, though, and that rainbow D&D sweater Clint’s wearing is one of Bucky’s that he stole a long time ago. 

“First of all, I’m sorry for ghosting you guys,” Clint says, looks uncharacteristically unsure. “I shouldn’t have - there was an emergency.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. 

“Is everyone alright?”

Clint blinks at Steve like he’s not expecting the question. He does that a lot, actually - like he doesn’t expect them to care, despite the way they’ve _been_ caring for the last six months. Then he looks down at his shoes instead, away from them. 

“Everyone’s fine,” he says. “She was - it wasn’t like that. I just. I want to be honest with you guys, even if it turns out bad.”

“Go on,” Bucky answers warily. 

Clint scratches the back of his head. “You know that, uh. Those supercriminals that are always on TV? The ones you guys have been trying to hunt down for years?” 

They don’t answer him verbally this time and Clint cringes underneath their stares, looks pained. 

“I might be Hawkeye,” he says, more to his feet than to them. “I’m sorry, I just - I know this probably won’t work when I’m compromising you, and I can’t tell you anything about the others but I’m willing to take whatever jail time I’m sentenced to-”

“Clint,” Steve starts, but Clint keeps talking.

“I can’t keep lying to you guys,” Clint says, curls in on himself a little. “I might be in love with you, a little bit? Like seriously, these last few months have been the best relationship I’ve ever had and I-”

“_Clint_.”

“-think you should probably send me off to the Raft now before I make it worse because-”

“We already knew, you idiot,” Bucky snaps finally, and that’s enough to make Clint stop his babbling and stare at them. “We knew from the start. Get over here and stop blocking the damn television.”


	9. Ameriwinterhawk (Clint/Steve/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stay the night. Please."

_This is starting to be a terrible habit_, Bucky thinks to himself as he squirms his way into the middle of the bed. Immediately an arm is thrown around his waist and he presses his sweaty forehead into the warm muscle of Steve’s chest, tries to catch his breath.

This isn’t his bed. This isn’t even the floor he shares with Steve. He shouldn’t _be _here. He’s still been doing it for the better part of a month after he wakes up from a nightmare. 

At first it had been just to make sure Steve was still alive - god, sometimes it feels like every time he closes his eyes he sees Steve’s bloody face as Bucky punches him again and again. So he’d snuck in Barton’s room to check, gotten on the bed to make sure Steve was one hundred percent okay, and he’d completely forgotten about Clint right up until the man was spooning him. 

It had been terrifying right up until Bucky had realized it felt _good, _having Barton curled around him. It’s taking advantage. If Bucky gets even slightly close to Clint while he’s asleep, Clint will inevitably get cuddly.

Bucky can’t stop himself. 

Steve mutters something in his sleep and Bucky closes his eyes briefly. He’ll move in a minute, like he always does, but for now he’s going to absorb as much of the warmth and comfort as he can get. It feels _right_, being here, and Bucky’s read about touch starvation but it doesn’t feel the same with Natalia or Sam touching him, it’s just Steve and Clint.

Yeah, he’s got to stop doing this. Neither of them really consented to Bucky invading their bed, after all, and Bucky’s fairly sure that he’s having _feelings _on top of the bed invasions.

He opens his eyes, tries to sit up even though he feels cold and empty even at the _thought _of returning to his own silent floor.

He doesn’t really manage sitting up all the way, because the arm around his waist tightens a little. Bucky’s breath stops in his lungs. Oh, shit. He’s got to come up with some kind of excuse for Barton except there’s _no _excuse for this, he just _likes _it, and they’re probably going to kick him out of the tower-

“Barnes,” Clint says, and somehow he’s managed to wrap himself even more tightly around Bucky during the panic. Bucky’s not even sure he _can _escape now, and that’s when he realizes Steve is awake too.

“Just stay the night,” Clint mumbles, his voice too-loud in the way it gets when he doesn’t have his aids in. 

“Please,” Steve adds, and Bucky’s starting to think they were just pretending to be asleep every night.


End file.
